


Can't You See? (Yandere!Belphie x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Yandere!Belphie finds himself a little possessive of MC
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	1. Can't You See?

It made him laugh. You… made him laugh. How gullible you were, how easily manipulated and bent to his will, seen perfectly in how willingly you helped him get out of that attic. He won’t lie, that’s probably the moment he realized you were the one. The moment he realized you’d be the easiest target, much easier than Solomon or even Luke. In all honesty, he couldn’t help but laugh at it and if you were in his shoes, you would be laughing too. The only thing that made your cluelessness even better was the sheer fear in your eyes when he choked you that night, edging you closer to death without really meaning to; that’s what brought him true thrill. That’s what’s been getting him off and keeping him going these past few weeks. The thought of seeing that face again as you beg him not to, your body struggling in his grasp… it was far beyond the simple need to get rid of a human. It turned into a need to have you, to use you, and to scare you. He didn’t necessarily love you for you; he just loved you for the excitement you brought to him. 

It was almost too easy too. You never expected it from him. He slept, mostly, and if he didn’t sleep, he was just too lazy to do anything, so it was quite simple to hide things from you. His longing glances, you brushed them off as him simply zoning out. The days he ‘fell asleep’ on your shoulder were also just explained by his Avatar, not by his very real need to feel close to you. Even his anger directed at Mammon or Levi, or basically any other brother, was easily explained by annoyance. So where did he mess up? Beelzebub. He messed up with his twin. He snapped at the glutton when he got a little too close to you, a moment he instantly regretted in fear of blowing his cover. 

Things just weren’t the same since then, and you actually turned toward Beelzebub more, which only angered the youngest. You were his; his toy. Granted, you may not know it yet, but that’s exactly why you needed him, too, so he could show you. “(Y/N). Come with me.” Something inside of you told you against it, and you hesitated, something Belphegor quickly picked up on. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite.” “You killed me before.” it was meant as a joke; you even laughed right after, about to just follow him anyway, but he stopped, turning back around to face you. “Are you still holding that against me?” You started to shake your head, about to speak, but he interrupted once more, “I’m not like that anymore.” Lies. “I simply wanted to show you something.” Lies. He was getting angrier, agitated,... you could tell. 

“Belphie, I-!” Before you could even finish your sentence, he had grabbed you, dragging you out the House of Lamentation and down the busy Devildom streets. You struggled in his grasps, yanking at the article of clothing he had such a tight grip on, to no avail. He dragged you down several streets and alleyways, never once speaking to you until he stopped at an old abandoned shack that you weren’t quite sure anyone has used in centuries. You were thrown, quite literally, inside, onto a dusty old bed as he shut the door. For a moment, everything was pitch black and fear kicked in as your eyes tried to adjust, albeit too late so. He was sitting beside you now, quick to pull you into his lap and hold you, as if he was trying to protect you from the bad, not realizing the bad was him. 

“Belphie let me go!” “Now why would you say that? I’m simply holding you.” You shook your head, unsure of if he could even see it as you continued to struggle against his iron grip. “You’re hurting me! Why did you drag me here?” A hand, almost too soft given the circumstances, caressed over your face and you quickly turned your head, causing him to grab it firmly so he could look at you, “to have you for myself. You’re always hanging out those pesky brothers of mine… I never get to have fun with you anymore.” Something about the way he said that made you uneasy; it made a shiver run down your spine as you continued to push against him, screaming out. 

That, to him, was the best part. He laughed at you, letting his head fall back, “yes, scream. See if anyone down here would save you.” Suddenly, you were pushed back against the mattress, the dust flying up and hitting your nostrils, causing you to cough, “choking? Let me help you.” but all he did was wrap his hand around your throat like he did once before. Fear shot through you as your own hands wrapped around his arm, trying to pull him off, “don’t be like that… can’t you see I’m doing this for us?” His head dipped down and you barely registered it before his lips landed on yours. You squeezed yours together tightly as he tried to nibble on them, your body still squirming beneath his, “no… no this is just you. I don’t see you as that.”

His grip on your throat tightened as he leaned back, lifting you up by your neck and making you choke. A chuckle escaped him, “No? You’re clinging to me, holding my arm so tightly…” You wanted to protest; obviously you only did that to get him off, but he was currently cutting your air supply short. Before you knew it, your head hit the mattress again and he leaned back over you, breathing out against your lips, “Don’t lie to yourself, (Y/N). Don’t hide it any longer… “ You were confused, tears slowly forming at the corner of your eyes as thoughts raced through your mind of what he could mean; what he could do. 

His breath tickled your ear with his next words, followed by a dark chuckle, “I’m yours… just as much as you are mine. Only mine.” You wanted to scream again, but he was quick to cover your mouth with the hand that was previously around your throat, barely giving you enough time to take in a much needed breath, the tears finally falling, as your mind prayed to whatever was out there, that he wouldn’t go too far. 


	2. You'll See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC manages to escape... kinda

He kept you there for what felt like forever. The dark, cold look of the shed brought you little to no comfort. Where even were you? You vaguely remembered being dragged down the Devildom streets into this… abandoned structure. Had he planned this out? You used to ask him these questions, and he would always laugh at you. “I’ve had you for a lot longer than you realize, (Y/N).” Is what he would always say. The way he said it would keep you up at night, unable to sleep, not that you could even if you wanted to. He’d whisper constant reminders in your ear about how he is the one keeping you alive and around, he is the one caring for you, and he is the only one you could rely on. Belphegor tried, as much as he could, to be with you, but he can’t be too suspicious. Yet, when he did leave, you still couldn’t let out a sigh of relief. He tied you to the old, rotting couch on most days and you’d lay there in an uncomfortable position for hours until he decided to return. You didn’t know what was worse, seeing his face all the time, feeling his hot breath on your skin as he simultaneously mocked and comforted you, or being alone in an unfamiliar location, never fully certain that not some random demon would drop by and have their way with you too. 

Belphegor forced himself on you a lot. He’d satisfy his needs, exclaiming love and passion for you, but you knew better. Every once in a while, when he deemed you well behaved, he would drag an orgasm or two out of you as well, and yet, you hated the feeling. Something that is supposed to be pleasurable and exciting only brought you tears and hate toward yourself. How could your body betray you like this? You never once thought that Belphegor learned from you, although he was using all your techniques. Punishment from him was the worst, in your opinion. He’d give you scraps instead of a real meal, barely any water, or sometimes he would play a prank on you. But the worst was when he just left. No words. No disgusted look toward you. Nothing. Just silence and then you’d watch as his silhouette disappeared into the dark of the Devildom, leaving you to yourself with your thoughts. 

That’s also where he made a mistake, though. You see, being alone used to make you cry. You used to beg for him to stay because being alone was worse than being with him, in a way, but that was before you figured out how to undo the rope. Somehow, someway, after a lot of pulling and tugging, you found a way to slip one of your hands out and after that, everything else was easy. You only needed one hand to untie the other one, but there was one problem: You didn’t know what time of day it was. For the past few months, you tried to remember when Belphegor came back but your internal clock was off and you just didn’t know. The room was mostly dark and even when Belphegor opened the door to come in, you couldn’t see anything outside. You even begged him one, “Belphie please… I don’t like the dark….” but he would gently mock you and cradle you up in his arms, “awe… poor baby…. I’ll keep you safe.” Running out would be a risk and you actually didn’t leave the first time you got the ropes untied, instead pushing your hands back in. You needed to at least try to figure out when he comes and goes, and thus you started to count, in intervals of 100, and if he didn’t come back by 500, well, that’s when you knew he would be gone for at least 100 more. Or at least, that’s what you told yourself. You did this for a couple of days to see if you were correct, and on the 3rd day, when he still didn’t come back, you took that opportunity, and you ran. 

You ran out into the streets, carefully checking behind you and making note of every noise you heard. It’s been weeks, at least, since Belphegor dragged you down these streets and you couldn’t remember the way back to the House of Lamentation, “Lucifer…. I need to find Lucifer….” but you couldn’t. No way. The risk of getting lost, or caught, on your way back to the house was too big and what if Belphie was at the house? “No… he’s surely there…” So you took the back alleys, trying to sneak your way to the castle instead. All of this would have been easier with a phone but Belphie took yours and destroyed it right in front of you, which still makes you mad, but it’s whatever. “Maybe they have a payphone…?” If they do, it would be downtown and you don’t know if you can risk that. 

“I have to…” You ran around for a while, out into the main street where you saw a bunch of demons. There were street lights and you’re not quite sure if this is a smart idea on your part, but you needed to try and call Lucifer, or Diavolo, or literally anyone responsible and sane enough to safe you. “Here goes nothing…” You took a deep breath and then started walking, hoping the shredded clothes and tousled hair wouldn’t let you stand out too much. You tried to stick between bigger groups of demons, getting weird looks, but you didn’t care. “The payphone….” there was one ahead, you can see it, and a small sliver of hope rushed through you as you tried to remember Lucifer’s number. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!” You didn’t notice but you ran into some demon and he didn’t appreciate it, glaring down at you, “I-I’m sorry…!” And quickly ran off. He didn’t look very friendly and if you were to die today, it surely would’ve been by his hands, “scary…”“I know.” You paused, a cold shiver running down your back. That voice…. “Belphegor…”

He didn’t sound happy, either, but you didn’t dare turn around, keeping your eyes on the payphone ahead. Quick. Run. That’s what you thought, and that’s what you did. You ran ahead, pushing through more people and mumbling more sorrys while a deep growl erupted from behind you, “a few more steps….” You could get there and then lock yourself in. You could, you really could. “Oh no!” But you really couldn’t. Belphegor’s tail pushed out and wrapped around your neck, tripping you and you fell face first on the ground. Before you knew it, he was on top of you too, growling right next to your ear, “I know you didn’t think of running away, (Y/N).” Fear rushed through you and hopelessness, too. You were so close. Even now, you could still see the payphone; it was right there! Tears started forming in the corners of your eyes and you heard Belphegor’s familiar chuckle, “awe.. Are you sad it didn’t work?” You nodded slowly, wishing the earth would just swallow you up. 

He laughed louder, pushing your face hard against the ground before leaning in to whisper, “you’ll never escape me, (Y/N).... You didn’t think I didn’t see what you were doing, did you? Undoing the ropes… calculating how long I’ll be gone…” No… how could he know? He wasn’t there… How? He could sense your questions and he hummed softly as if he was thinking about them. His tail slithered up your leg before moving around to caress over your face, all while his hand patted through your hair roughly, mockingly, almost as if he was praising his pet. “You see… the good thing about the Devildom is that it’s always dark, and don’t you know…..

Monsters hide in the dark.” 


End file.
